darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Runescape:Vote for featured article/Oct07
Muddy Key Scam I nominate this article because Muddy Keys are items players should watch out for - because of the deliberate overpricing. Emosworld 00:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) #As nominee of this article, I Support - 00:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' name is misleading because it's not scam....Flango2 22:07, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Neutral' - Per above. 23:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Support' - Even though it is not technically a scam it is often used to trick other players because it does misinform players about the price. I think the article is very informative and well written. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 04:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Comment about Flango2's Post - On this wiki, all pages involving scams must have a capital for each leter except if it is words like if. 07:24, 6 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' This isnt a scam and its information isnt quite what it should be. , 01:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' Misleading title, isn't a scam, and rarely works because nobody buys the key anymore.Prince 23:34, 23 October 2007 (UTC) To be accurate, DRSW is for scams, glitches, bugs, protests, etc., but it also encompasses RS culture which would not be appropriate on RSW (famous players, toolkits, fansites... although we don't have any fansite articles yet). 03:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Zezima Kudos to whoever made this article; very comprehensive and easy to understand.Flango2 22:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #Of course i'm support'ing...Flango2 22:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Neutral - Per reason stated at top of subsection, and it can be untrue/rumorous at times. 23:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Minor Complete Opposition' - Sometimes it has no sources from where some of the "facts" come from. 20:00, 6 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose'- It doesn't seem that accurate as much of the information is a bit outdated and I feel it needs more info and sources. Besides what is this article doing in this wiki anyway. Isn't this wiki about scams and rule-breaking. I don't think the article has anough to do with theme and purpose here. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 04:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Comment on Sir Lenehan's post. No. This wiki is for anything that is not allowed or is not appropriate on the LRSW, 'cept for fanon, that goes on the new RS Fanon Wiki!Flango2 15:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Comment to Flango2's post - Not always. Pages like "OMG buy Rs gold!!!11" aren't allowed, but I'm getting too specific, aren't I? :) 03:36, 12 October 2007 (UTC) 5.Complete opposion to this page. It is way pointless and I agree with Sir Lenehan it isnt in the right wiki, in in any wiki at all. , 01:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Xizzara I nominate this article, not because I made it, but because it is very informative, and reveals EVERYTHING in Xizzara's scam. I was his best friend and knew everything about it, I was supposed to be his accomplice, but I do not stoop so low to get money. The article even has screenshots of where he hides, how he scouts, a stolen account, and the rewards he's gotten from scamming. #I support this article. Prince 16:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) #Im going to have to oppose. Information isn't accurate and "Biggest scam in RuneScape history" Isn't at all accurate. My friend got his blue party hat scammed so a couple million isn't comparable to that. , 01:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Comment to Puremexican's post. Even if it isn't the biggest scam in RuneScape history, it still is very reliable. It includes screenies and everything part of his scam. IMO, its the most complete page in Wikipedia. Also, your friend's P-Hat might've been scammed when it wasn't worth 700M, so that wouldn't exactly be a great scam seeing as it was worthless in RuneScape's economy at one point. Prince 01:04, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Comment to Slayergod739's post: This isn't Wikipedia. 05:04, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Comment to Chiafriend12's post: I meant Dark RuneScape Wikipedia. Prince 01:24, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Comment to Slayergod739's post that was a comment to my post that also contained bolded words: To be exact, it's "The Dark RuneScape Wiki", rather then "Wikipedia" because this is hosted by Wikia. Wikia and Wikipedia are two different and unoffiliated-with-each-other companies. 02:56, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Oppose - Featured articles should have a subject which is at least fairly well-known. This... Xizzara... is someone who likely very few, if any, visitors will have heard of. The entire article hasn't even been verified, and I think that even if there is a password scammer named Xizzara, what is said in the article is greatly exaggerated. It has mainly one author who claims to have had personal experience with this scammer who none of us have heard about... not the best choice for a featured article. 03:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Drop Party Scam I nominate this article because it is a very common scam and me, my friends and people i know have lost millions to it. It also has a very helpful explanation on how to not only avoid the scam, but to get some money at the same time. , 18:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' This scam isn't used as much anymore, seeing as most people know about it and are not stupid enough to fall for it, so the part about avoiding the scam and making money doesn't work. Most drop parties are usually just fakes, they yell out dropping 10m, but they drop useless stuff like pots, jugs, or knives. Prince 01:27, 21 October 2007 (UTC)